In Sorrow and In Joy
by justgivemeanewusernameplease
Summary: Falling in love takes a while, even for the fastest man alive. [BatFlash] (Follows the 2001 Justice League/Unlimited cartoon)
1. Secret Origins - Part 1

Wally West, forensics wonder of Central City and the one and only scarlet clad speedster known as the Flash, ran through the country side of New York, kicking up dust in his wake and glaring through his mask as cows mooed in agitation.

Now, as much as he liked to help people (in fact he lived for it. He reveled in the attention he got, and probably wouldn't be able to properly function if people _didn't_ pay attention to him. It was just part of his nature), he really didn't want to, because-as much as he loved to-even he got tired of running around constantly and today was his one day off in over 5 months _damn it._

Ah, but who was he to ignore a voice that wasn't his own in his head?

Which, now that Wally thought about it, probably wasn't normal in the slightest. A passing cow mooed in agreement, and Wally glared even harder. He was so not in the mood.

Wally blocked out anymore cows and voices, content to just run. Running with the wind, as he liked to say. Pretty soon the tall grasses and fields melded into buildings and the buildings into even more fields until finally he found himself skidding to a stop on a rocky cliff face and _holy fucking hell_ what did he just run into?

Okay, yeah, he'll get his explanation later. In the mean time, focus on the death and destruction.

Wally sped along to where the rest of the group of flying heroes –plus one flightless bat- were gathering, and because he was a cheeky son on a bitch whenever it came to Batman (they had worked together on occasion, and Wally had made it his personal mission to get at least one smile from him) he scooped up the broken wing of his plane on the way there.

"Hey Bats!" He greeted, grinning as Batman's face drew into an even deeper frown. "Think you dropped this."

And that, Wally thought, shoving the wing into Batman's hands to say hello to the others, was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 **A/N:**

 **So, this is a drabble series that follows Justice League and Justice League unlimited. They aren't meant to dive deep into the episode, so they will be short and kinda vague. However, once some more Batman and Flash interaction starts (as this is BatFlash) they will get longer. It's kinda hard right now, since there's not a whole lot going on between the two until season two (I guess it kinda starts around Paradise Lost, but even then it's not a whole lot).**

 **But, if you stick around, it's defiantly going to be more sickeningly sweet and insanely fluffy BatFlash.**


	2. Secret Origins - Part 2

For one sickening moment, a very long, antagonizing sickening moment, Wally thought his beautiful friendship that wasn't even there yet with Batman was gone. And for a while he managed to push that gut wrenching feeling aside to help break into the factories, to help get Supes and Hawkgirl back and to throw his jokes and puns around and act like a total cocky dipshit, because that was what he did when he was scared.

But then they got captured by the stupid aliens, and that awful feeling came back, this time a whole lot worse. Because he couldn't vibrate through this stupid sticky stuff (not for a lack of trying) he was stuck in and J'onn couldn't even do anything even though he was out of said sticky stuff as he and everyone else were so terribly, stupidly dead. Just like the Martians, he couldn't help _but_ think.

But then Batman came back in all his glory and explosions and took out the main power source that was blocking out the light and that sickening feeling was replaced with such a happy, giddy feeling that Wally couldn't wipe his grin off his face because he wasn't stupidly dead anymore.

And they were all one big happy team now.

"I once thought that I could protect the world by myself," They were all on bored a space craft (The Watchtower, as Batman so dubbed it), and Superman was speaking to them all, asking them what-at least Wally assumed-was unavoidable at this point. They had, after all, just saved the world. "But I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet, and I believe that if we stay together, as a team, we could be a force that could work truly towards the ideals of peace and justice."

Wally couldn't help but smile as Superman neared the end of his speech. "What, like a bunch of super friends?"

"More like a Justice League." He replied, returning that smile.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Wally's smile widened. "But, maybe the big guys got a point. With all of us behind it, it might just work." He held out his hand. "I'm in."

Yeah, this was defiantly the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. In the Blackest Nights - Part 1

Wally was having a perfectly normal day. He was going to pop into the lab for a quick visit, see if his tests on the hair samples were finished and then run back up to the watchtower for a couple hours to partake in the grueling task of monitor duty with Hawkgirl (sure, he flirted with her a lot, but he didn't want to take it past friendship. They had a good thing going already), but then robots had to fly down to earth.

He, J'onn and Hawkgirl jumped in the Javiln, ("Wonder women is on another case, Superman is dealing with an earthquake and Batman would only say that he was busy." J'onn explained, earning a "typical" from Hawkgirl and a roll of the eyes from Flash) and then they took off.

And then, to make things worse, they found out that the robots were after GL.

"What do you want him for?" Wally asked, sliding his foot against the pavement to get into his runners stance. John was his friend, and god be damned if he was going to let anything happen to him.

"It's none of your concern." Was the reply he got.

And then all Hell broke loose.

And all Hell continued to break loose once GL actually stepped in.

"John?" Superman's brown furrowing in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Flash sped forward, eyes wide.

"Stay out of it." GL snapped, and then he disappeared in a very Star Trek manor.

And while Wally didn't think much of the Dark Knights absence before, he really, really wished Batman was here now. Not just because he knew how to fly the Javalin (although that was an added bonus, Wally thought as he struggled with the controls as Superman, Hawkgirl and J'onn flew out to take out the defenses on the planet they were flying towards), but because maybe he could make some sense of what the hell was going on with John.


	4. In the Blackest Nights - Part 2

Well, when Superman said he needed time, Wally was happy to deliver. He defiantly bought him and J'onn enough time to find the planet that GL supposedly "blew up" (which really didn't make a lot of sense. Sure, GL's ring defiantly had enough power, but if he was taking out a ship, he wouldn't have enough-oh, whatever) , but now…well, now _Wally_ needed more time.

He probably could have been a bit smarter on the whole buying time thing.

"Could you be any more on an idiot?" GL managed to get out between coughs. "I'm guilty Flash. You shouldn't have-"

"Okay, as much as I like the whole martyr thing," Wally was franticly running around in the tiny metal sphere. He really hoped Superman showed up, because even though he could vibrate through, he couldn't exactly bring GL with him. Eventually he stopped next to GL, hands on his hips and glare in place. "You didn't do it."

Wally then started coughing into his hand, wanting to take a deep breath. He didn't think the gas would work this fast, and-oh God his lungs felt like they were on fire.

Where the hell was the Boy Scout when you needed him?

…ah, there he was.

A hole was ripped in the metal, and then Wally and GL were pulled out by the Man of Steel himself, and that's when Wally took a deep breath. Fresh air had never felt so good. And while Wally was getting air back in his lungs the planet that was "blown up" came back, GL tried to beat the snot out of the guy who turned him in, and the Manhunters disappeared.

Ah, yes right. Deadly robots that call them self Manhunters. Need to be taken out. On it.

Bats was gonna be so jealous when they got back.


	5. The Enemy Below - Part 1

When Bruce flew in to the hospital where they were keeping Aquaman he briefly wondered why Flash wasn't there (everyone else in the League was), before pushing it to the back of his mind. The speedster did have his own city to take care of, and couldn't really be expected to stay with the League constantly.

But Flash had grown on him in the few months (although he would never admit it) they had been working together, and he couldn't help but feel a small pang of disappointment that he wasn't there.

Bruce shook his head as he ran down the hospital halls next to a dying king. He had bigger things to worry about.

Eventually they got Aquaman stable, and the next day he had woken intent on going back home. Bruce-while he defiantly wanted him gone-knew he couldn't go back just yet. They still had a would be assassin to catch, so they staged a fake hospital transfer, and because Batman had the worst luck known to man everything went completely south.

Yeah, they caught their guy, but he was a sassy little shit so Bruce had to go all bad cop on him (which he really wasn't in the mood for), and once they finally got something out of him (which was _nothing_ ) Aquaman had to go storming off on his own.

So, maybe it wasn't all that bad for Bruce to want Flash here.

 **A/N:**

 **Oooo, look, its a Bruce POV...they probably will be popping up every once in awhile, because Wally isn't in all the episodes...**

 **although I do like writing in Wally's POV better.**


	6. The Enemy Below - Part 2

Climbing into a plutonium powered thermal reactor to stop the polar ice caps from melting was not Bruce's idea of a good day. Yeah, he saved the world (that's always a plus), but he had climbed back out shaking and feeling like he was going to throw up and absolutely exhausted. And he still had to patrol Gotham tonight.

Great.

But, he supposed, that's just the way things go.

All in all, though, Bruce's day wasn't so bad. The fight with the Atlantians had gone about as smoothly as a fight can go, and everyone had made it out just fine. Well…almost everyone. Bruce still cringed when the topic of Aquamans brother was brought up.

And as Bruce was flying back to Gotham, he couldn't help but think that Flash and Hawkgirl would be a little jealous. Flash just a smidgen more.

Because that stupid speedster loved running on water.

 **A/N:**

 **So, anyone up for a head cannon that Wally's favorite thing to do when running is to run on water?**


End file.
